Episodio S01E04: Album di famiglia
Il Killer del camion frigo lascia sulla sua ultima scena del crimine un messaggio rivolto a Dexter Morgan, che lo porta a pensare al suo passato. LaGuerta cambia pista investigativa. Doakes continua ad essere coinvolto nelle liti con Carlos Guerrero e i suoi uomini. Trama L'episodio si apre con il ritrovamento sulla spiaggia di una mano di un uomo. Non si sa se sia opera del Killer del camion frigo o meno. Mentre sta investigando sull'arto ritrovato Doaks si accorge di essere osservato dagli uomini di Guerrero. In seguito si scopre che la mano è di Tony Tucci, principale sospettato di LaGuerta, così il Tenente si reca a casa della madre di questo per scusarsi di averlo accusato pubblicamente in televisione di essere il Killer. Le promette di riportare a casa il figlio ad ogni costo, vivo o morto. Dexter ricorda che quella è la spiaggia dove andava da piccolo. Durante un flashback vediamo Harry, il suo padre adottivo, spiegargli l'importanza di di fingere emozioni per rendere gli altri felici. Tornato nel suo appartamento Dexter sfoglia un vecchio album di foto di famiglia e realizza che il Killer del camion frigo è irrotto nel suo appartamento per conoscerlo meglio, non solo per lasciargli i pezzi della bambola. Debra è costretta a guardare tutti i filmati video della sorveglianza alla ricerca di un indizio da LaGuerta, che continua a rendenderle la vita difficile. Il fratello di Kara continua a schernire Doakes su come stia cercando di farsi uccidere. Doakes gli rivela che Ricky non aveva intenzione di rendere pubblico che stava concedendo a Kara il divorzio e che questo è stato il motivo per cui è stata uccisa. Viene trovato un altro pezzo di corpo.Questa volta si tratta di un piede mozzato lasciato su un vecchio campo di calcio dove Dexter aveva giocato. Dexter dice a Doakes che il killer sta lasciando un messaggio che è più importante del rituale stesso, ma non può svegliargli quale sia e il perché. Dalle analisi sul piede Dexter determina che Tony Tucci è ancora vivo e il killer del camion frigo gli stia rimuovendo meticolosamente parti del corpo.LaGuerta chiama la madre di Tucci per dirle che il figlio è ancora vivo e faranno il possibile per trovarlo. Angel chiede consiglio a Dexter su cosa regalare a sua moglie per l'anniversario. Continua a domandargli il suo parere in merito a diversi regaliprima di chiedere a Debra che gli risponde che lo adorerà. Dai dialoghi trapela che Angel e sua moglie sono separati da tre mesi a causa di qualcosa che lui ha fatto. Lui chiede di poter vedere sua figlia e le lascia a lei il regalo, una collana con scritto "Chiave per il mio cuore". Doakes viene rapito dagli uomini di Guerrero non appena arriva a casa e stanno per ucciderlo quando dei polizziotti fanno irruzione e arrestano tutti. Doakes era stato usato, a sua insaputa, come esca sin dall'inizio. Dexter segue gli indizi fino all'ospedale abbandonato (un'altro pezzo di puzzle legato al suo passato. Mentre sta cercando all'interno dell'ospedale trova Tony Tucci bendato e legato ad un tavolo come se il killer gli lasciasse il compito di finirlo. Tucci prega per la sua vita ma Dexter non può ucciderlo, essendo innocente non rientra nel codice di Harry. Dexter decide così di fare una chiamata anonima a Debra e andarsene lasciando a lei il merito del ritrovamento. Cast *Michael C. Hall: Dexter Morgan *Julie Benz: Rita Bennett *Jennifer Carpenter: Debra Morgan *Erik King: James Doakes *Lauren Vélez: María LaGuerta *David Zayas: Angel Batista *James Remar: Harry Morgan Guest star *Geoff Pierson: Tom Astor *Rudolf Martin: Carlos Guerrero *Gina Hecht: Mrs. Tucci *Brad William Henke: Tony Tucci *Scott William Winters: Detective McNamara *Dominic Janes: Young Dexter *Erin Daniels: Vicino di Rita *Monique Gabriela Curnen: Yelina *Angela Alvarado Rosa: Nina Altri interpreti *Christina Robinson: Astor Bennett *Daniel Goldman: Cody Bennett *Laura Marano: Young Debra *Devon Graye: Teenage Dexter *Haley King: Teenage Debra *Carlease Burke: Assistant *Kathrin Lautner Middleton: Doris *Alex Wexo: Male Detective #1 *Francisco Viana: Male Detective #2 *Ashton Moio: Simon *Connor Matheus: Bully *Alden McKay: Grandfather *Elena Maria Garcia: Technician *Krista Swan: Singer *German Legarreta: Juvenile Prisoner #1 *Nick Simmons: Thug #3 Recensione Eric Goldman ha detto: "Questo è complessivamente un solido episodio,che contiene un sacco di acuta e macabra commedia." Ha anche elogiato la trama principale: "Il tocco personale che il killer lascia solo per Dexter è l'aspetto intrigante di questo episodio e dona una naturale narrazione dentro i flashback che ci mostrano, questa settimana, l'infanzia di Dexter come se lui ricordi quello che stava succedendo quando sono state scattate." Sarah Dobbs del "Den of Geek" sottoline che "there's some nice characterization here." Loda anche la sotto-trama riguardante Angel, "It's nice because it's all so cleverly handled." Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi Stagione 1